1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning a kitchen garbage disposal. More specifically, the invention relates to a flow restricting valve used in a kitchen sink drain line to allow for the cleaning of the garbage disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gate valves have been in use for many years. C. H. Shepherd patented a gate valve in U.S. Pat. No. 400,128 on Mar. 26, 1889, which includes a slidable plunger which is actuated by screwthreads to move a gate into a blocking position within a conduit.
Improvements on the gate valve concept have included U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,721 issued on Mar. 25, 1980, to Carsten Nachtigahl, for a plumbing test fitting for waste or vent pipes and stacks extending between adjacent floors of a building, having a closure plate adapted to be slidably fitted between a pair of spaced adjacent ends of a pair of pipes. Gate valves such as these are positive shutoff valves, and are usually used for non-permanent applications such as temporarily sealing off sections of pipe in testing for leakage. Generally gate valves, having a worm gear, would not be effective for the instant purpose in that gate valves would leak over time from the worm gear being turned on and off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,079 issued on Jan. 20, 1987, to Robert R. Hodge, for a back flow preventing attachment for toilets, discloses a slidable valve for mounting between a standard soil pipe mounting flange and drain horn of a standard toilet bowl. Hodge's valve, being designed to prevent any backflow, does not provide for any controlled leakage as does the instant invention.
On Oct. 15, 1991, Charles F. Stevens received U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,544 for a recreational vehicle remotely controlled tank drain valve and flushing method. This patent further illustrates a valve which provides a full shutoff in the closed position and would be ineffective for the present purpose.
None of these patents, or any other inventions known, taken singly or in combination, show the concept of the present invention which is a flow restricting valve for installation in a kitchen sink drain line to allow for cleaning of the garbage disposal, while permitting a small amount of water to flow through the drain line.